That 1 Kiss
by Mrs.Cullen42
Summary: Gemma confronts Karthik about something he did nothin too serious. Romantic, fluffy, MAYBE lemony. Rated M becuase I want to be sure. GXK FX? AXT


Gemma P Gemma P.O.V

I burst into his tent, breathing heavily.

"Karthik," I said with so many emotions burning in those 2 syllables I could barley stand it.

"Gemma," he said apprehensively. He had a right to be nervous; he was going to regret his actions. He would rue what he did. We were silent. After a few minutes of icy quiet, he could bear it no longer as it seemed, "Gemma, my lady, I owe you my gravest apologies," he began formally, his voice panicked.

"Karthik," struggling to keep my voice sweet and my face relaxed and soft," I've missed you _so_ much! I'm glad we can be together this lovely night. Anne is ill and in the infirmary, we have all night to do whatever we please…" I trailed off. This was a lie, of course, but if I told him Anne was really in our room, he would panic and send me back.

I saw his face slowly relax, the panic leave his eyes, replaced with hope and excitement.

I leaned into him, saying, "Tell me, Karthik, what were you doing last night?"

His face tensed again immediately, "I was…I was…"

"Yes?" I said expectantly.

"I only kissed her because—"

"I know perfectly well why you kissed her, Karthic" I spat his name as if it was some forbidden curse.

"Gemma, sweet, it's only because I love you," he said meekly.

"Don't call me that. Don't make excuses. Don't—"I broke off in a groan. I wish I could've screamed, but I would wake up the whole camp. I took a few deep breaths and turned back to him.

"Karthic," I began again, "When we first started…doing this," I gestured to him and me, "We made one agreement. Only one".

Well, at least he had the sense to look guilty, shameful, rueful. And he looked incredibly good doing so. NO! Focus, Gem, you're angry. Right, angry.

"Karthic, what was that agreement?" I whispered because I didn't trust my voice not to betray me right now.

"Gemma, you've made your point," he said, whining slightly.

"No, Karthic, I haven't. What was that ONE agreement? What was my ONE request?"

"Gem…" he said.

"What was it?" I asked venomously.

"Not to bring out friends into it. Especially Miss Worthington—Felicity", he recited quietly.

"Yes, and what did you do last night?"

"I—Oh, Gemma, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to, I just. Well, I missed you so much. I just wanted to attract your attention somehow…"

"And you thought, somehow, this was the correct way to do this?" I spat at him.

"Well—"

"It isn't, Karthic, it isn't. I cannot believe you would do this. To me, to her, to yourself," I said, my voice strained so I wouldn't shout, "Especially to yourself," I added vengefully.

"Miss Worthington seemed quite taken. It made her happy, at least" he said, trying to reason illogically.

"Karthic, I said, my fury suddenly turning into hopelessness, "You don't understand. You don't understand Felicity. When she falls for someone, she falls hard. You're all she can talk about…" I paused, collecting myself before I raised my voice too much.

"And does that made you feel…envious?" he asked innocently.

I turned to him slowly. So, _that's_ why he kissed Fee. I leaned forward, the frock I borrowed from Felicity holding my form.

"Yes, Karthic. It made me very, very envious. _I _wanted to be the one kissing you under the full moon last night. Not, Felicity. Exotic, cleaver, wicked Felicity. Fee gets everything she wants. But not you, too. You're mine".

Karthik P.O.V

"And that made you feel…envious," I ventured, feigning purity.

She turned slowly around, her beautiful golden curls capturing the light, her brilliant green eyes sparkling. She leaned forward. Her perfect curves, her pale cleavage enticed me, within grasp, but I knew I might get my hand bitten if I dared touch her right now.

"Yes, Karthic. It made me very, very envious. _I _wanted to be the one kissing you under the full moon last night. Not, Felicity. Exotic, cleaver, wicked Felicity. Fee gets everything she wants. But not you, too. You're mine". She spoke slowly, softly. She was so bloody tempting. A bubble of hope swelled inside of me in this enchanting instant. She would forgive me. And then, she would kiss me.

"But that's not the point," she continued. That was it. My magical moment, my bubble of hope; passed, and burst. "Fee. She's the point. You made her happy for all of 3 seconds. Now what? You continue fraternizing with her an expect me to stand by demurely and happily allow my man to…to enjoy other women as if I'm merely entertainment?"

_Of course not, my Gemma will never be demure. _

"Well, Mr. Karthik, that won't work. I will not stand by while you entertain Felicity. Or better yet, because that won't work, don't ever speak to her again to appease me. Don't spare her another glance. Shatter her hopes, break her spirit"

_Like she broke Ithal's_ I thought, butt I didn't dare speak out loud.

She continued with a mocking edge to her voice, "Force her to see you every singe day, knowing you kissed her, knowing you no longer care for her. Or better yet, knowing you never cared for her; that you only kissed her to rile her best friend. That's an excellent course of action. Fee always looks before she leaps. She likes to think she doesn't, but she does. And what of the one time she doesn't, the one time she doesn't consider the ramifications of her actions, even unconsciously? She falls. And she hits the ground _hard_.

"Oh, and I forgot the last option," she wnet on, bitterly, her voice breaking, "you decide Felicity is the one for you; beautiful Fee, not me. Fee may be damaged, but at least she's not dangerous. She has no visions, she's not so ruined, so damaged, so hazardous. She would never yell at you like this or deprive you of anything, like her kiss". She was right. I would like nothing better than to kiss her pink, bow shaped lips right now.

"Forget me, move on to Felicity. Damage me further. I will mend, I will survive. You two be happy," she was almost shrieking at this point." she stopped, her startling eyes starry, brimming g with tears, her beautiful flaming golden hair springing loose from it's pin, creating a hallow around her beautiful face. The candle lit on the small table was casting a warm glow on her normally pale, freckly skin and he chest heaved with emotion. She was so beautiful. And she's all mine, provided I'm cautious and handle this well.

Her tears spilled, but she soldiered on. "So Mr. I-know-it-all, what do you propose you do now?" she was not crying any more. She scowled at me, "Do you want gorgeous, simple Fee or damaged, dangerous Gemma? Pick your girl, Mr. Karthik, because I will not stand by and tolerate you—"

That was it. to hell with caution, there was only so much I could take.


End file.
